


#010 Luna

by StWalker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna... no el sentido romántico, por favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#010 Luna

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gustan los Drabbles? ¿No les gustan? Las ideas siempre son bienvenidas. Haganme feliz con sus propuestas.

**_ 010 Luna (no el sentido romántico, por favor) _ **

 

Es eléctrico, se siente en el correr de la sangre por las venas, a través de los músculos, en todo el cuerpo. Su llamado perfora tus sentidos y te nubla el pensamiento. No puedes evitarlo,  pero si eres lo suficientemente inteligente lo dejas fluir y comienzas a disfrutarlo, a conocerlo. No es un intruso o un ladrón, es simplemente el llamado de tus más bajos instintos. Hay quienes tratan de suprimirlo o de ignorarlo, sin saber que eso es algo que lo hace más fuerte y que no dudará en atacarte por la espalda cuando menos te lo esperes. Es sólo una vez al mes, pero siempre hay algo diferente en ella. Te llama a su lado, a correr por el bosque y aullarle para que devuelva tu sombra. Es increíble el poder magnético que logra ejercer un pedazo de roca en el espacio, reflejando la luz solar dispersa en el polvo de estrellas. También es una guía, para muchos lo es todo, para otros no significa nada en especial, pero nadie puede ignorarla. 


End file.
